


This is the song (of wish you were here)

by jucee



Series: Victuuri drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: The one where Victor hates being home alone.





	This is the song (of wish you were here)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Kingfisher Girl_ by Maaya Sakamoto.

Victor wakes up slowly, his eyes feeling heavy and tired. He fumbles for the other side of the bed but finds it empty and cold. With a yawn, he rolls off the bed, and stretches as he stands.

He shuffles into the kitchen, his eyes more closed than open, and gets the coffee machine going without any conscious thought. A few minutes later, as he takes his first sips of strong black coffee, he thinks, _Ah, that’s right. Yuuri isn’t here._

It’s unusual for one of them to travel without the other, and every other time it’s been Victor who went away. This is the first time that Victor has been left at home alone, and he hates it.

He hates the cold, empty space next to him when he goes to bed at night, and he hates the moment in the morning when he remembers why. He hates making too much for dinner and having to eat the same thing the next day. He hates not being scolded for leaving his socks on the couch. He hates going to the rink, the supermarket, everywhere by himself. 

Victor glances at the calendar on the wall as he finishes his cup of coffee. Just two more days until Yuuri returns. Just two more days until he isn’t alone in this small, grey world, and he can wake up to warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile every morning.

He trudges through the rest of the day, counting down the hours.


End file.
